1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable storage device, and pertains particularly to a pressable portable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable storage devices are well known for use in conjunction with personal computers and computer peripherals (e.g. printers). A portable storage device can be used as a transmission medium of information between different storage devices. Structurally, a portable storage device includes a housing and a data storage circuit unit accommodated therein. The circuit unit has a terminal port exposed outside an opening of the housing for connection to the connectors of other devices. A developed industry standard that defines the terminal port is universal serial bus (USB).
When the portable storage device is not plugged to other connectors for connection, the terminal port is completely exposed outside the housing. It is likely that the exposed terminal port is deformed or defaced, resulting in the portable storage device not operating normally.